Grandes sueños
by Miss Lefroy Hrafna
Summary: El presentador entró y un foco le iluminó. Se dirigió al centro del escenario y empezó un discurso interminable. De repente, sacó un sobre. / Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Personajes escogido**: Sybill Trelawney

**Personaje sorteado**: Emmeline Vance.

**Rating sorteado:** K

**Palabras**: 400

**Beta**: Nea Destrozaalmas Poulain

* * *

**Grandes sueños**

* * *

_El presentador entró y un foco le iluminó. Se dirigió al centro del escenario y empezó un discurso interminable. De repente, sacó un sobre. _

—_Y las nominadas a la mejor vidente del año son: Vonda Scriven. —El público aplaudió—. Paula Pound. Mavis Patterson. Krystina Jacobs. —Más aplausos—. Kira Edwards. Sybill Trelawney._

_Las brujas cruzaban los dedos esperanzadas por ser las ganadoras, mientras abría el sobre lentamente. La tensión era palpable. El presentador hizo una pausa larga y desesperante, hasta que anunció:_

—_¡Sybill Trelawney! _

_Sybill se levantó de un salto, besó a su esposo, que tenía a su lado y se dirigió al escenario con lágrimas de la emoción._

_Se tropezó al subir uno de los escalones, pero se levantó con mucha agilidad y soltura. Ella era la favorita y se le perdonaba cualquier traspiés. Los nervios la traicionaban._

—_¡Por Rowena! ¡No me lo puedo creer! —comenzó a decir, con un hilo de voz por la excitación, mientras el presentador le entregaba el Ojo de Horus dorado—. No sé qué decir. Quiero dar las gracias a mi marido —dijo señalándolo entre la multitud—, Greg Wheelock, que ha sido mi mayor apoyo en mi carrera y a tener éxito. Te quiero. —Le lanzó un beso desde la distancia—. También a mis tres hijos, que sin ellos tampoco sería nadie. No me puedo olvidar de mi vecina Madeleine, ni de la otra, Elyse, Meg, Sarina, Opal, Heidi… Son tantas que no puedo mencionaros a todos. También quiero dar las gracias a mis gatos Calivanus, Smina, Marba, Saska, Turidagui, Whira, Cuque, Minkiargo y Brashule. Sin ellos, sin su apoyo, tampoco hubiese llegado muy lejos. Los quiero y a sus ochocientas pulgas que viven en ellos también. Son adorables, las amo también, pero son demasiadas y tengo poco tiempo para poder hacer este discurso. Por último, no me quiero despedir sin darle las gracias a mis tazas y teteras, que fueron ellas las que confiaron en mí desde mis años en Hogwarts. Gracias._

—_Gracias a ti, Sybill…_

_Sybill… _

_Sybill..._

—Sybill… —susurró Emmeline Vance, meneándola con suavidad—. Sybill, despierta.

La joven bruja abrió los ojos y se secó la boca de baba. Parpadeó varias veces antes de recordar que estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando Historia de la Magia para el examen de EXTASIS.

Suspiró.

El sueño era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Pero deseaba que algún día se hiciera realidad.

* * *

_**NDA**: Bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido con mi querida Sybill. Me la he escogido porque hoy, 9 de marzo, es su cumpleaños, y quería darle un bonito homenaje a lo grande. _

**_¡FELICIDADES, SYBILL!_**

_Y qué mejor regalo que darle un premio a la mejor vidente, aunque sea en sueños, ¿no creéis? Porque ella se merece un mejor trato. De haberlo tenido, hubiesen confiado un poco más en ella y tal vez hubiese llegado más lejos. Pero no lo tuvo y… :(_

_Los nombres tanto de las nominadas, como de las vecinas y los gatos, son totalmente aleatorios, creados por nombra .me xD_

_El nombre del esposo en el sueño, es el mismo que el de la actriz Emma Thompson (su apellido es al azar también, pero quería ponérselo xD)._

_Como no pone año de nacimiento, para mí Emmeline y Sybill fueron compañeras de clase en Hogwarts. E incluso amigas. ¿Por qué no?_

_En fin, también quiero dar las gracias a mi maravillosa **Nea**, que sin ella yo no sería nadie en la copa y es tan maja que quiere que esté en el podio una vez más. No sé si lo conseguiré, si no, no pasa nada, pero esas palabras me han llegado a la patata. :3 _

_Y eso es todo. Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos. _

_Un saludo y hasta la próxima. _

_**~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
